DNAngel: Tenshi No Senshi
by hotaru85
Summary: Nuevas obras de arte de los Hikari han comenzado a aparecer, cada vez mas letales, otro Angel hará su aparición, mas fuerte, mas grande, mas mortifero. -El cumpleaños de las Harada, una estatua hermosa, la marea baja, Daisuke debe enfrentarlo solo.


Capitulo 01: Encuentro Casual.

-¡Se ha ido!- exclamo la chica de cabellera turquesa entrando de improviso al comedor donde otras dos jovenes estaban comiendo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó la mayor de ellas de largo cabello verde oscuro levantandose de improviso de la mesa, la otra joven continuo sentada pero sus ojos y boca estaban abiertos.

-¡Se fue! Dejó esta nota en su habitación, se debió haber ido durante la noche… la luciérnaga se fue- murmuró la chica arrojando la nota sobre la mesa del comedor, la joven de cabello corto y rubio oscuro tomó la nota.

_No se preocupen por mi, solo sigo las órdenes de mi superiora  
pero no puedo vivir una vida normal con ustedes a mi alrededor  
recordandome todo el tiempo que no soy normal.  
No se si volvere, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que no quiero  
participar en el final de esto, si el mundo se ha de destruir  
que sea por su propia condena, no porque yo decida hacerlo._

La Luciernaga.

-¡Debemos ir a buscarla! No pudo haber ido muy lejos, no tiene una identidad formada, no puede viajar, es pequeña- dijo la joven de ojos azules y cabello turquesa, preocupada.

-Avisemos a las demas, ellas nos ayudaran- contesto la rubia parandose de su silla, pero la mayor las detuvo.

-No, esa ha sido su decision, dejenla ser, dejenla vivir, ella tiene razon, no ha podido ser normal nunca, esa es su decision como la de nosotros puede ser ir o quedar…-

-¡Pero es solo una pequeña!-

-Su cuerpo crecera, no debemos preocuparnos por ella- contestó la mayor mientras se volvía a sentar y tomaba su taza de café.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- gritó la rubia, pero se dio cuenta que su compañera no haría nada por ella.

* * *

La noche era fresca, solo el sonido de la brisa nocturna cruzando y corriendo atraves de los pasillos y del campo era lo unico que podia escucharse, todos descansaban, o eso parecía.

-¡No, por favor no! ¡Argentine!- la voz y los gemidos procedían de una habitación situada en el atico de una pequeña casa parecida a todas las demas.

Despertó, se enderezó, se movió a su alrededor, sacó las sábanas y las notó húmedas.

-Eso no fue un sueño húmedo, definitivamente no lo fue- se dijo a si mismo dejándose caer en las sábanas de nuevo, pero al sentirlas desagradables se levantó de un salto y se retiro al suelo para poder dormir.

Cerro los ojos y trato de dormir de nuevo, de pronto, se enderezo

-¿Qué me esta pasando?- se dijo mientras permanecia sentado un poco asustado.

Miro hacia arriba, abrio la ventana y salio, miro el cielo negro de aquella noche de invierno, faltaba poco para que terminara y comenzara la primavera, ya podia sentirse ese ambiente calido, ya habia dejado de hacer frio.

-Tengo que volver a dormir- se dijo a si mismo mientras acomodaba su cabello pelirrojo para volver a recostarse en el suelo

* * *

-¡Niwa-kun! ¡niwa-kun!-

El grito sacó al jovencito pelirrojo de sus pensamientos

-¡Riku!- exclamó sonriente, la joven se abrazó a el.

-Me alegra verte esta mañana… oh… ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Riku sorprendida, Daisuke sonrió y asintió.

-Claro que si, estoy bien, ¿Por qué dices lo contrario?- preguntó Daisuke, Riku negó entonces sonriendo.

-¡Hey, esperenme!- exclamó Risa, la hermana gemela de Riku.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Riku mirando a Daisuke

-Esperemosla- contestó Daisuke contento, los chicos esperaron a que la gemela Harada los alcanzara, finalmente llegó jadeando.

-¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Risa contenta, Riku la miró

-Pues, vamos a ir al acuario y después vamos a ir a comer algo- contestó Daisuke, Riku miró a Risa con ganas de que se fuera

-¡ah! ¡Genial! He traido el tenis especial para poder caminar mucho- gritó Risa divertida, Riku se molestó.

-¡Daisuke!- exclamó una voz masculina.

-¡Ah! ¡Saehara! ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunta Daisuke mirando a su amigo, ambos se apartan un poco de las chicas.

-¿Qué te sucede, Risa? ¡Es mi cumpleaños!- exclamó Riku jalando a Risa a parte para reñirla.

-Pues tambien es el mio- contestó Risa inocente, pero Riku se volvió a molestar

-Yo quiero salir sola con Daisuke, es mi novio…

-¡Ah! ¡Pero Daisuke no dijo nada! A parte, no los molestaré, lo prometo- dijo Risa sonriendo de forma inocente, Riku se enojó, sabía que Risa si iba a molestarlos, pero Daisuke no diría nada para molestar a Risa, quizá eso molestaba a Riku aun mas.

-¿Ya estan listas?- preguntó DAisuke acercándose a las gemelas

-Si, ya estamos listas, pero es una pena que Risa se tenga que ir, no ha terminado el reporte para la clase- dijo Riku empujando a Risa disimuladamente para que se fuera

-Pero si ya habia convencido a Saehara de que fuera con nosotros- preguntó Daisuke tomando a Riku por el brazo para acercarla a el, Risa quedó sorprendida.

-¡Yo los acompañaré! Hay una estatua que han traido de Grecia y quiero verla…- comenzó a decir Saehara

-¡Es verdad! La han traido esta mañana, es la estatua de la Sirena, ¿cierto? ¡Eso pondré en el reporte! ¡Genial idea me has dado! ¡Vamos pues!- exclamó Risa queriendo juntarse de nuevo a la pareja.

-_Daisuke__ quiere estar conmigo, por eso le pidio a Saehara que nos acompañara, para que el entretuviera a Risa… ¡Me encanta! Gracias, Daisuke-_ pensó Riku divertida.

* * *

-¿Qué miras, papá?- preguntó Emiko a su padre quien solo leia el periódico.

-Me inquieta esta estatua…

-Papá, todo ha terminado ya- dijo Emiko divertida y distraida como siempre.

-Nunca termina, nunca termina, solo hay un ciclo- respondió Daiki mirando al periodico sintiendo como si la fotografía de la Estatua dela Sirena lo penetrara.

* * *

-¡Esa ha sido la fila mas larga y lenta en la que he estado!- exclamó Risa molesta, Saehara frunció el ceño

-¿Y porque he tenido yo que pagar tu entrada?- preguntó Saehara guardando su billetera.

-Chicos, tranquilos, yo te lo devolveré- dijo Niwa tratando de calmar los ánimos, pero de pronto quedó callado, como si una sensación aguda y dolorosa cruzara su mente justo en el momento en el que una chica pasó a su lado. -_¿Qué sentimiento es este? El mundo parece paralizado… no puedo moverme… nadie se mueve… pero puedo pensar… _

-¡Niwa-kun!- exclamó Riku jalándolo para comenzar a caminar -¿En que estas pensando?

-Lo siento… yo… perdona Riku, no volverá a ocurrir- dijo Niwa un poco apenado, Riku sonrió, le gustaba el carácter dulce y pacífico de su novio, el era así desde que lo conocía, desde que habian sido novios hacia 3 años, ahora los dos tenian 17.

-¡Kawaiiiiii! Esto es genial ¡mira esos caballitos!- exclamó Risa divertida, Riku estaba colgada del brazo de Niwa quien solo iba caminando orgulloso de estar con Riku.

-Oye, Daisuke! ¡Vamos a ver la estatua!- exclamó de pronto Saehara, Daisuke asintió y continuaron caminando.

-Están muy enamorados- dijo Risa un tanto envidiosa de la situación, Saehara los miro y se sonrió

-Deben de estarlo, pasaron por muchas cosas… ya verás, se quedarán juntos para siempre- dijo Saehara, Risa se cruzó de brazos mientras veia al trio caminar.

-¡Es hermosa! Parece real, como si durmiera y fuera a despertar- dijo Riku mientras miraban la enorme estatua de una Sirena colocada bajo un arco de mármol, los cuatro se acercaron a escuchar la explicación del guía del acuario que estaba ahí, la estatua estaba alumbrada por algunos focos que resaltaban sus puntos mas bellos.

- Las Sirenas eran odiadas en la mitología por decir que su canto hechizaba a los hombres y conducía a los barcos a la ruina, La Estatua de la Sirena fue erigida en mármol blanco y tallada a precisión por un artista desconocido que donó la estatua a un museo en Grecia, las agatas en su cuello, frente y cola llamadas lágrimas de la sirena por su forma de lágrima, estan firmemente sujetadas y clavadas en la piedra, en cada uno de los intentos de robo, no pudieron penetrar la misma piedra para lograrlos sacar, se dice que puede soportar un peso de hasta 1 tonelada encima sin resquebrajarse…-

-Wow, a parte de ser una mujer hermosa, es fuerte- dijo Saehara riéndose

-La figura de la Sirena es de tamaño real, mientras que la estatua con todo y arco en su completa extensión abarca los dos metros y medio de altura, y su peso es superior al de 3 toneladas al ser completamente de mármol y caliza- dijo el guía mientras se retiraba con su grupo a admirar el estanque de los peces globo.

-Pareciera que esta viva…- dijo Daisuke mirándola, de pronto los cuatro miraron a una chica delgada de cabellos negros y ojos púrpura admirar la estatua tambien.

-Mira a esa chica, se ve muy triste- dijo Saehara sintiendose sonrojado levemente.

-Vamonos, no deberias mirar a la gente asi, Saehara-kun- dijo Risa queriendo jalarlo de ahí sintiendo que su unica atención se estaba yendo.

-¡Es la chica de hace rato!- dijo Niwa algo sorprendido, Riku lo miró

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Riku, la chica se volteó y lo miró, sonrió a la pareja y continuó mirando la estatua, extendió sus manos para tocarla.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Saehara, Niwa sintió una opresión en el pecho.

-_Esta sensación de nuevo, como si el tiempo se paralizara… no… no es el tiempo… no escucho absolutamente nada… es silencio… ¿Quién canta?-_

-¿Niwa-kun? ¿Niwa-kun?- preguntó Riku sorprendida.

-Oh, perdoname, ¿no han escuchado cantar a alguien?- preguntó Daisuke preocupado, Saehara se rió a carcajadas y lo empujó

-¡Eres un idiota, Daisuke!- exclamó Saehara, Daisuke perdió el equilibrio momentáneamente.

-Oye, no me empujes- contestó Daisuke molestándose por primera vez, Riku lo jaló del brazo

-¡Yo te empujo si yo quiero!- contestó Saehara empujándolo de nuevo.

-¡Ay! ¡No!- exclamó Daisuke al momento que chocaba con la chica de ojos púrpura.

_El mundo esta bajo ruinas, pareciera que ha explotado una guerra, el cielo esta cubierto por nubes grises que tienen rayos y relámpagos que cruzan el cielo de forma horizontal y luego caen con fuerza en el suelo de la ciudad que en algunas partes tiene charcos de sangre, hay muerte, desolación, oscuridad, no se ve un solo ser humano con vida, Daisuke camina asustado por este lugar, su corazón late con fuerza, una fuerte sensación de peligro le inunda, los sobrevivientes estan escondidos en espera de su turno, no hay final._

_Un enorme monstruo de cuatro brazos y dos piernas esta de pie sobre un enorme pilar, espera a su siguiente contendiente, Daisuke se acerca, el monstruo voltea a verlo, Daisuke ve el suelo junto al monstruo, mas trazas de sangre, plumas blancas y negras por todas partes, Daisuke ve que el monstruo salta y cae frente a el, un sudor helado corre por su rostro, Daisuke intenta huir mientras el monstruo se acerca, pero no puede moverse, está paralizado, cierra los ojos, el monstruo lo atraviesa y sigue su camino, Daisuke voltea, detrás del monstruo hay una persona con una vara larga terminando en una cuchilla, el monstruo y la persona se miran, Daisuke no está seguro, un viento acido comienza a soplar, el monstruo se rie con maldad, destroza lo que tiene en frente, estan por continuar su pelea épica lo que ha destruido el mundo._

-¡DAISUKE!- gritó Riku sacándolo de su visión, Daisuke mira, se encuentra en el suelo, Saehara está con la chica que se desmayó momentaneamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Riku, Diasuke miró a la chica que abría sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó la chica, Saehara le sonrió

-Mi amigo, el idiota, te golpeó cuando caias- contestó Saehara poniéndola de pie, ella se enderezó y miró a Daisuke quien parecía consternado.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa- dijo Daisuke un poco avergonzado.

-¡Fijate a la otra, Niwa-kun! ¡Por tu culpa casi atropeyas a una niña!- exclamó Risa muy enojada, la jovencita se sonrió y continuó su camino.

-Que rara- dijo Riku al verla irse

-Y grosera- añadio Risa molesta

-Y hermosa- contestó Saehara muy enamorado de ella.

-Bueno, vamos- dijo Daisuke, pero momentáneamente se llevó la mano al pecho.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Niwa-kun?- preguntó Riku preocupada, pero Daisuke negó sonriendo

-Iie, no te preocupes, estaré bien- dijo Daisuke.

* * *

Esa tarde, ya casi anochecía, Riku y Daisuke tomaban un helado mientras que Risa y Saehara peleaban un poco lejanos a ellos

-Escucha, Niwa-kun, disculpame, quiza he estado algo irritable todo el día, pero me molesta que Risa siempre este con nosotros, me gustaría estar sola contigo- dijo Riku un poco avergonzada, Daisuke la miró y le sonrió, el sabía que Riku estaba celosa.

-Tranquila, Risa es solo mi amiga, lo que sucedió ya quedó atrás, no te preocupes, ¿si? Tu y yo podemos estar solos mas tarde, prometo ir a tu casa y podemos platicar afuera… tu sabes… donde… ah!- dijo Daisuke llevándose la mano al corazón de nuevo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunta Riku preocupada, Risa entonces corre hacia ellos

-¡Mira! Hay conchitas en el suelo- la exclamación infantil de Risa los hace voltear, Riku mira hacia el mar

-La marea esta baja, ¿no crees?- preguntó Riku acercándose, Niwa la miró pararse, sentía una opresión en el pecho.

-¡Hay por todas partes! ¡Mira, mira!- exclamó Riku levantando conchitas y sosteniendolas en el borde de su falda.

-Vaya, la marea está muy baja para ser de tarde- dijo Saehara mientras se acercaba a la orilla del mar

-¡Niwa-kun! ¡Ven aquí!- exclamó Riku -¡NIWA-KUN! ¡DAISUKE!

El grito desesperado de Riku hizo que Risa y Saehara corrieran colina arriba para ver a Daisuke desmayado en el suelo.

-¡Reacciona, Daisuke! Llamaré a sus padres- dijo Saehara sacando su teléfono celular.

-oh, Niwa-kun… ¿le habrá hecho daño el helado?- preguntó Risa inocente.

* * *

-Si, entiendo su preocupación, pero es un joven muy atlético, fuerte y sano, no sabemos exactamente que fue lo que ocurrió, pero queremos que se quede esta noche en observación, su corazón está bien, su presión, su respiración, todo esta en orden…

-¡Hijo!- exclamó Emiko corriendo a la cama, Daisuke abrió los ojos y miró a su madre sorprendido, la cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía mareado.

-¡Daisuke!- exclamó su padre acercándose a la cama también.

-Mamá, Papá… ¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

-Daisuke, soy el Doctor Kentaro, ¿Sabes que es lo que te pasó?- preguntó el doctor apartando con suavidad a Emiko, Daisuke pensó un poco.

-Salimos a pasear… ¡Riku! ¿Dónde está Riku?- gritó Daisuke alterándose de pronto, las máquinas hicieron ruidos y comenzaron a sonar, la presión de Daisuke comenzó a subir.

-¡Tranquilo, Daisuke! ¡Ella está bien!- exclamó Emiko, Daisuke miró al doctor de nuevo.

-Comimos helado, la marea estaba baja… no recuerdo nada mas- dijo Daisuke, el doctor asintió

-Te desmayaste en la colina, Daisuke- dijo el doctor Kentaro de forma amable, Daisuke miró a sus padres, Emiko tenia huellas de haber llorado.

-Me siento muy bien, quizá solo fue el calor- dijo Daisuke, el doctor asintió sonriente

-Pero te quedarás esta noche para observarte, ¿si? No te preocupes, tu padre se quedará contigo… señores, necesito hablar con ustedes- dijo el doctor, entonces entró el abuelo mientras los padres salían.

-¡Mira! ¡Tienes una cama de lujo! ¡Y televisión por cable!- exclamó Daiki emocionado encendiendo el televisor, Daisuke se dejó recostar.

-Me dolía el pecho, pero sentía muy raro dentro de mi, como si… como si Dark…- comenzó a decir DAisuke cuando Daiki miró fijamente el televisor

-_La marea ha bajado bastante, se ha reducido significativamente el nivel del agua en diversos puntos de la ciudad, de la misma manera, el agua que habia en fuentes, piscinas, estanques, ríos y arroyos ha disminuido, las autoridades mencionan que se debe probablemente al gran cambio climático por lo intenso del calor que se ha sentido este verano, sin embargo, no han podido explicar que el nivel del agua dentro del acuario amanece cada vez mas bajo siendo que todas las mañanas rellenan los diversos estanques, varios animales se han encontrado en peligro… en otras noticias, decenas de personas han ingresado al area de urgencias de los diversos hospitales del area a causa de una deshidratación severa, las autoridades temen que el calor que ha afectado las fuentes de agua en la ciudad estén afectando tambien a las personas, las recomendaciones para nuestro teleauditorio son: tomar agua fresca cerca de 2 litros diarios, no exponerse a los rayos del sol…_

-¿Qué piensas, abuelo?- preguntó Daisuke al ver que apagaba la televisión.

-La estatua de la sirena… algo similar ocurrió en el museo donde estaba, el agua de la fuente apareció drenada de improviso… -

-¿Existen aun obras de arte de los Hikari que no se sellaron?- preguntó Daisuke preocupado, pero el abuelo sonrió

-Daisuke, tu descansa, seguro es por el cambio climático, al menos tu tienes aire acondicionado aquí, la estatua… bueno, ya veremos- dijo el abuelo algo distraido.

-Gracias por cuidarlo, Daiki, yo me encargo desde ahora- dijo el padre sonriente, Daiki asintió, Emiko miró a ambos antes de retirarse

-voy a pasar por casa de las Harada a informarles de tu salud, Saehara las ha llevado a su casa, por favor, cuidalo mucho, Kosuke, no dejes que se levante de esa cama- comentó Emiko antes de salir del hospital.

-Estará bien, Emiko- dijo Kosuke tranquilo como solía ser.

-Claro que lo estaré, madre, no te preocupes, mañana saldré de aquí- dijo Daisuke sonriendo, Kosuke cerró la puerta cuando Emiko tomó el ascensor.

-La estatua de la sirena… me sentí como si Dark quisiera salir…

-Te mareaste, fue todo- dijo Kosuke mientras abría la ventana un poco para que entrara algo de aire fresco.

-Tienes razón- dijo Daisuke recostándose pero miró cuando Kosuke abrió la ventana todavía mas.

-Voy al baño, no voy a salir en mucho rato, creo que ya estas dormido, será facil que te levantes sin que yo me de cuenta, y no cometeras ninguna tontería como ir a averiguar lo que esta sucediendo, después de todo, no tienes que robar la estatua, solo informarte…- dijo Kosuke guiñándole un ojo y entrando el baño, Daisuke comprendió la situación.

-Si, mi abuelo tambien lo dijo… debo averiguar que es lo que está pasando- dijo Daisuke esperando que su padre se metiera al baño, Daisuke se puso en pie y se vistió con la ropa que acomodaron en el estante, puso un pie afuera de la ventana

-Espera- dijo Kosuke, Daisuke se devolvió y Kosuke le colocó un amuleto en el cuello.

-¿Otra vez?- preguntó Daisuke, pero Kosuke le sonrió y se devolvió.

-Cuidate mucho- dijo Kosuke, Daisuke entonces sonrió y salió por la ventanilla del hospital, Kosuke lo miró hasta que su hijo saltó hacia unos árboles y desapareció en la noche, entonces, se recostó en la cama de Daisuke y se conectó los aparatos.

* * *

Fin del capitulo 01


End file.
